FF KYUMIN Be Mine! Forever
by OktaLiia Joy
Summary: NO SUMMARRY ( ga bisa buat Summarry )


**Tittle : Be Mine! Forever.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and Others**

**Genre : Tentukan sendiri :D**

**WARNING : TYPO BERTEBARAN, BOY X BOY (YAOI), TIDAK SESUAI EYD, NO EDIT, DAN YANG NGGA SUKA NGGA USAH BACA..**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Atsuko Yuuki**_

_**Present**_

.

.

Dahulu, disebuah kota kecil di Eropa hiduplah sebuah keluarga. Mereka adalah Keluarga Lee. Sebenarnya mereka adalah orang Korea, tapi karena alasan tertentu mereka pindah kesini.

Mereka memiliki seorang malaikat yang kecil. Dia sangat imut, pipinya yang tembam, mata yang indah membuat siapa saja gemas jika melihatnya.

"Mommy, belikan Minnie itu... Mommyyy" rajuk Minnie yah lebih tepatnya Lee Sungmin.

"Sungminnie, Mommy lupa ngga bawa uang, Sayang. Besok saja ne, Mommy janji" bujuk Nyonya Lee.

"Mommy, tapi Minnie kepengen gula kapas itu sekarang, Mom.."

"Sayang, kita beli beso..."

"Ini, kamu kepengen ini kan?" seorang namja tampan, kurus kering dengan mata tajam tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka seraya memberikan gula kapas kepada Sungmin.

Dari pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah kentara sekali bahwa ia bukan orang biasa.

"Untuk Minnie, Tuan?" mata Sungmin berbinar.

"Iya! Dengan syarat kamu harus memanggilku 'Hyung' bagaimana?" tawar namja tampan itu.

"Ah, Tuan.. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot Anakku memang seperti ini" sahut Nyonya Lee merasa tidak enak.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Ahjumma, jangan memanggilku Tuan, Ahjumma. Ini..." saat namja tampan itu hendak memberikan gula kapas kepada Sungmin, muncullah 2 orang yang tidak diketahui darimana asalnya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Anda kemana saja, Pangeran? Kesehatan Anda masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Ra..." saat salah seorang dari pengawal itu akan melanjutkan kalimatnya tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh namja tampan itu.

"Aku bosan di kamar terus menerus. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti." Jelas namja tampan itu dengan suara menahan amarah.

"Iya kami mengerti, Pangeran. Tapi perhatikan kesehatan Anda, Tuan. Tidak baik Anda lama-lama berada di luar"

Namja tampan itu terdiam.

Sungmin yang daritadi memperhatikan perdebatan itu menarik ujung baju namja tampan itu "Yak! Hyung, kenapa diam saja, jawab mereka"

"Hey! Manusia, lepaskan tangan hinamu dari Pangeran Kami!" salah satu dari 2 orang tadi mencengkram tangan Sungmin lalu melempar Sungmin begitu saja.

"Sungmin!" teriak Nyonya Lee. Orang-orang sekitar langsung mengerubungi Sungmin.

"Kurang ajar! Bedebah. Berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal itu hah? Kau mau mati, hah?!" Namja tampan itu marah, ia mencengkram kuat pundak orang yang melempar Sungmin itu hingga lemas tak berdaya.

"Pangeran, saya mohon Anda pulang, Ratu mencari Anda." Sahut orang lainnya.

"Katakan padanya aku masih ingin bersenang-senang. Jika kau berani membantah, kau akan bernasib sama seperti temanmu! Pergi"

Dan orang itu-pun pergi dalam sekejap.

"Sungmin.. Sungmin, apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya namja itu panik.

"Sudahlah, Tuan. Lebih baik Anda segera pulang. Tidak baik Anda disini."

"Tidak, aku masih ingin disini. Kumohon, jangan memanggilku Tuan."

Orang-orang tadi langsung bubar dengan sendirinya. Nyonya Lee hendak menggendong Sungmin untuk pulang, tapi segera dicegah oleh namja tampan itu.

"Biar saya saja Ahjumma"

"Ah, baiklah"

Di perjalanan .

"Hyung, sebenarnya hyung ini darimana? Kok Minnie tidak pernah tau sih?" tanya Sungmin yang berada dalam gendongan namja tampan itu.

"Hyung berasal dari tempat yang jauh sekali. Kau tidak akan tahu."

"Benarkah? Kasih tau Minnie dong!"

"Baiklah. Hyung berasal dari Korea?"

"HAH? Korea? Berarti kau sama denganku? Dulu aku pernah tinggal di Korea" sahut Nyonya Lee.

"Ne, Ahjumma."

"Eh, kau tahu?"

"Yaa, tentu saja!"

"Lalu sejak kapan kau berada disini?"

"Baru tadi, saat Minnie meminta gula kapas itu?"

"Huh? Apa kau...?"

"Hahaha, ne Ahjumma. Sama sepertimu"

"Ngomong apa sih Mom, Hyung.. Sama apanya?" ucap Sungmin penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa Sungminnie"

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dalam keadaan diam.

Sampai di rumah.

"Masuklah." Kata Nyonya Lee pada namja tampan.

Sungmin kecil tertidur dipundak namja tampan. Nyonya Lee mengambil alih Sungmin dan menaruh Sungmin di kamar.

Setelah Nyonya Lee mempersilahkan namja tampan masuk dan menghidangkan minuman serta makanan kecil, mereka berbincang-bincang tentang keadaan masing-masing.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi Ahjussi meninggal saat Minnie berusia 3 bulan.. Kasian sekali, lalu bagaimana Ahjumma menghidupi keluarga Ahjumma?"

"Yah, Ahjumma bekerja di ladang peninggalan Ahjussi, tapi Ahjumma hanya mengawasi saja. Oh ya, dari tadi Ahjumma tidak tau siapa namamu!"

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Nama yang indah." Nyonya Lee.

"Oh ya Kyuhyun, kenapa kau begitu tertarik pada Sungmin?"

"Entahlah Ahjumma. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama tertarik dengan anak Ahjumma, malah semenjak dia berada dalam kandungan Ahjumma, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin menemuimu, tapi aku merasa tidak enak"

"Semenjak dalam kandungan? Wah! Pasti kau anak penguasa ya?" tanya Nyonya Lee penasaran.

"haha,, tau saja Ahjumma. Oh ya Ahjumma, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Aku takut Eomma bertambah murka, bisa-bisa aku dikurung lagi. Annyeong Ahjumma, sampai bertemu lagi." Pamit Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Sampai jumpa" Nyonya Lee. 'Hah.. aku harap kau tidak akan datang lagi.'

Keesokan Harinya.

"Mommy... Hoamm" Sungmin yang baru bangun tidur, keluar dari kamarnya mencari mommynya. Tapi rumah itu terlihat sepi.

"Apa mommy sudah ke ladang ya? Humm, pasti iya, kan ngga ada olang dilumah," Sungmin bermonolog.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa ya?" Sungmin berteriak dari dalam rumah.

"Ini Hyung, Minnie.."

"eew... Hyung datang! Minnie tidak sendiri, yeayy!"

Sungmin membukakan pintu dengan wajah berbinar senang.

"Annyeong,, hyung bawakan gula kapas untuk Minnie, chaa.." kata Kyuhyun merunduk seraya memberikan gula kapas kepada Sungmin.

"Yey! Makasi Hyung..."

"Hyung boleh masuk?"

"Uh! Tentu saja hyung!"

"Minnie sendiri, Mommy Sungmin mana?"

"Mungkin ke ladang Hyung."

"Owh! Minnie, mau jalan-jalan bareng hyung gak?"

"Jalan-jalan kemana hyung?"

"Entahlah, hyung juga tidak tau, hehehe.."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau ke taman Hyung? hyung mau tidak?"

"Baiklah"

Di taman.

"Berapa umur Minnie sekarang?"

"Eh, sepertinya 7 tahun hyung. kenapa?"

"Aniya. Hyung hanya bertanya."

"Kalau hyung berapa?"

"137 tahun."

"HAH? Hyung bercanda. Mana ada usia 137 tahun tapi masih begitu mudah seperti hyung."

"Hyung tidak bercanda Minnie."

Mereka terdiam.

"Hyung, apa hyung tau vampir?"

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa Minnie?"

"Aku takut hyung. Kata Mommy, jika waktunya sudah tiba, aku harus menjadi vampir. Aku takut hyung, aku tidak mau. Mommy saja bukan vampir, kenapa aku harus menjadi vampir sih.." curhat Minnie.

"Tapi kau takkan bisa menolaknya Minnie. Kau tetap harus patuh pada peraturan."

"Peraturan?"

"Ya. Itu adalah peraturan. Bagi laki-laki harus menjadi vampir pada usia tertentu, dan bagi perempuan harus menjadi vampir setelah ia menikah."

"Benarkah? Ah, pasti hyung berbohong pada Minnie ya!"

"Tidak, hyung tidak berbohong pada Minnie."

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Minnie, maukah kau berjanji pada hyung?"

"Apa hyung?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Berjanjilah untuk menanti hyung. mungkin ini hari terakhir kita bertemu, karena ada urusan yang harus hyung selesaikan. Maukah?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan memegang kedua tangan Sungmin dan menatap mata kelinci itu lekat.

"Urusan apa hyung?"

"Suatu urusan yang tidak bisa hyung katakan padamu."

"Lama tidak hyung?"

"Entahlah, hyung sendiri juga tidak tahu."

"Baiklah Minnie akan menunggu hyung. tapi hyung jangan pernah melupakan Minnie ya?"

"Okay hyung janji."

"Janji?" Sungmin menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti hanya terdiam. "Issh, hyung begini..." Sungmin mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Kyuhyun,

"Sungmin... Dimana kau, Nak?" terdengar teriakan Nyonya Lee.

"Eh, Mommy... Ayo hyung, kerumah Minnie" ajak Sungmin.

"Maaf, Minnie. Tapi hyung harus pulang. Eomma hyung sudah mencari hyung. sampai jumpa Sungmin. Hyung menyayangimu."

Sungmin yang tak mengerti kata 'menyayangimu' dalam artian seperti apa hanya tersenyum dan menjawab apa adanya. "Iya hyung. Minnie juga menyayangi hyung."

Dan Kyuhyun pun hilang seketika. Nyonya Lee datang dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ya Tuhan, sayang.. Mommy kira kau kemana, kalau mommy tak ada di rumah hendaknya kau bilang kepada Mommy Einhyuk, biar Mommy tak kalang kabut seperti ini. Cukup Daddy saja, Mommy tak mau kehilanganmu sayang."

"Iya Mom, Sungmin minta maaf."

"Baiklah. Kau kesini bersama siapa, Minnie?"

"Bersama Hyung kemarin Mom?"

'dia kemari?' batin Nyonya Lee.

"Mommy kok diam saja sih?"

"Ah, ani. Ayo pulang!"

"Oh ya. Sebentar Mom, nama hyung itu siapa sih?"

"Namanya Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

"Woahh.. namanya bagus."

"Ayo pulang sayang!"

"Iyaa Mom"

Dan sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak bertemu lagi. Setiap hari Sungmin menanti Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tak kunjung datang. Tapi Sungmin tetap saja Kyuhyun. Aneh pikirnya. Padahal ia dan Kyuhyun hanya bertemu 2 kali. Tapi ia seperti terikat oleh Kyuhyun. Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu, tapi Kyuhyun-NYA tak kunjung menemuinya.

"Apa Kyuhyun hyung sudah melupakanku yah?" kata Sungmin yang duduk di taman yang dulu menjadi saksi perpisahannya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mungkin Min. Aku rasakan dari ceritamu mengenai Kyuhyun itu, dia sangat menyayangimu. Tidak mungkin jika ia melupakanmu. Mungkin urusannya masih belum kelar." Sahut Eunhyuk. Sahabat Sungmin (akhirnya punya peran ini orang xD)

"Tapi Hyuk, ini sudah sepuluh tahun sejak waktu itu. Berapa laagi aku harus menungguinya?"

"Sabarlah"

Bulan depan adalah pengumuman siapa saja yang harus menjadi vampir. Berita ini tentu saja membuat Sungmin ketakutan.

"Barang siapa tak mematuhi peraturan, maka ia akan langsung di Bunuh" begitulah tulisan besar yang terpampang di sebuah kain yang dipajang di alun-alun kota.

Di rumah Sungmin.

"Mom, Sungmin tidak mau menjadi vampir. Bagaimana kalau Sungmin terpilih bulan depan?" tanya Sungmin penuh ketakutan.

"Tapi kau harus menjadi vampir apapun yang terjadi Sungmin. Menjadi vampir tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Mommy mohon, Min. Mommy tak mau kehilanganmu sayang."

Sungmin terdiam. Ia bingung.

Hari itu-pun tiba. Orang-orang yang masih manusia berkumpul di alun-alun kota. Mereka takut, tapi siapa juga yang mau di bunuh kan? Lebih baik menjadi vampir daripada harus dibunuh. Yah begitulah pemikiran mereka.

"Test, test.. Saya pikir kalian semua mengerti kenapa kalian berkumpul disini. Baiklah saya akan menyebutkan nama yang harus menjadi vampir tahun ini." Kata sang penguasa.

Sang penguasa menyebut satu persatu nama-nama itu. Eunhyuk pun tak luput dari itu. Sungmin menanti dengan perasaan takut. 'Jangan aku. Semoga!"

"Dan yang terakhir adalah Lee Sungmin. Baiklah itu saja. Bagi kalian yang disebutkan namanya dilarang pergi dari alun-alun atau kalian mati." Kata sang penguasa mengakhiri pidatonya. (?).

'Apa? Aku? Aku harus pergi secepatnya' Sungmin membatin.

Ia menoleh kesana kemari. Mencari tempat sekiranya untuk sembunyi. Sungmin berlari dengan cepat dan penguasa mengetahui itu. Tapi anehnya sang penguasa hanya diam.

"Yang Mulia. Anak itu..." lapor salah satu pengawalnya.

"Biarkan saja. Jangan apa-apakan dia"

Sungmin berlari ke rumahnya dulu. Ia bertemu Mommynya.

"Sungmin! Mengapa kau disini. Kau tak seharusnya disini. Cepat ke alun-alun."

"Sudahlah Mom, aku tak mau menjadi vampir."

"Apa maksudmu tidak mau menjadi vampir hah? Kau mau meninggalkan Mommy sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu, Mom. Untuk apa aku menjaadi vampir. Mommy bukan vampir, Daddy juga bukan vampir. Aku takut Mom, jika aku menjadi vampir, aku akan memangsamu, aku takut mom." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Mommy dan Daddy-mu adalah vampir!" kata Nyonya Lee.

Sungmin terkaget. Ia tak percaya. "Sudahlah Mom, aku tidak percaya kalau kau..."

"Kau tak percaya? Mari kubuktikan!" tubuh Nyonya Lee mendadak pucat. Matanya menjadi merah membara, keluarnya taring. Ini bukan Mommy Sungmin.

"Kau bukan Mommy-ku!"

Sungmin yang shock, langsung lari keluar menuju hutan. tak ia perdulikan teriakan Nyonya Lee yang memanggilnya untuk kembali.

Sungmin terus saja berlari hingga ia tak sadar seberapa dalam ia memasuki hutan.

Ia berhenti dibawah sebuah pohon besar. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya yang lelah karena berlari.

"Itu bukan Mommy-ku. Mommy-ku adalah manusia. Tidak mungkin" ucap Sungmin yang masih belum percaya.

"Itu Mommy-mu. Percaya atau tidak ia adalah Mommy-mu. Selesai melahirkanmu, ia adalah vampir."

Sungmin yang tak tahu darimana asal suara itu menolehkan kepalanya kekanan-kiri, depan-belakang. Tapi ia tetap tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Sungmin terus saja berlari hingga ia tak sadar seberapa dalam ia memasuki hutan.

Ia berhenti dibawah sebuah pohon besar. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya yang lelah karena berlari.

"Itu bukan Mommy-ku. Mommy-ku adalah manusia. Tidak mungkin" ucap Sungmin yang masih belum percaya.

"Itu Mommy-mu. Percaya atau tidak ia adalah Mommy-mu. Selesai melahirkanmu, ia adalah vampir."

Sungmin yang tak tahu darimana asal suara itu menolehkan kepalanya kekanan-kiri, depan-belakang. Tapi ia tetap tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Siapa itu?" Sungmin berteriak.

BRAK!

alangkah kagetnya Sungmin, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya. Pria itu mengarahkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang Sungmin.

Tanpa Sungmin ketahui, pria itu mengeluarkan taringnya. Dan mengarahkan taringnya pada leher Sungmin.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHTTTTTT. Apphh aphaa yyanghh kk kauu lau khann boddhohh.. Lepaskannhh akuuhhh, AAAAAAARRRRRGHTT" Sungmin belingsatan saat ia merasakan bagaimana sakitnya saat taring itu menusuk leher jenjangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian taring itu terlepas. Sungmin sudah sangat lemas hingga ia tak tau bagaimana wajah yang telah menancapkan taring itu pada lehernya.

Pria misterius itu menggigit nadi pada tangannya sendiri setelah keluar darah banyak, ia mengarahkannya pada mulut Singmin. Ia mengerti Sungmin masih vampir baru.

Sungmin menghisap rakus darah yang mengalir pada tangan pria itu.

beberapa menit berlalu. Tenaga Sungmin kembali pulih. Ia melepaskan tangan pria itu, ia melihat wajah pria itu.

"Kau?" ucap Sungmin kaget.

"Yah! Jadilah milikku selamanya. Jangan pernah menghindariku atau semacanya. Karena kau takkan bisa bertahan hidup tanpa meminum darahku. Mengerti." ucap namja itu.

"Lee Sungmin. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucap namja itu lagi.

Sungmin hanya terdiam karena shock. Ia masih saja memperhatikan wakjah tampan itu dengan seksama.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enngak deng. TBC :p

Gimana-gimana?

di tunggu RCLnya yaa... hehe


End file.
